In many medical actions disputes can arise between the patient and the medical staff regarding the results and consequences of the medical treatment. Thus, for example, in connection with the explanation of the intervention which, in the view of the Federal Supreme Court, is to be conducted in the form of a conversation between physician and patient and not by means of forms and leaflets, relating to the diagnosis, the therapy and the progress, the treatment alternatives and the treatment risks of a certain disease, medical operations and the care of the patient in the areas of emergency admission and intensive care units, particularly when serious consequences arise for the patient.
At the same time, there is currently no audio-visual archiving of the course of the operation and/or treatment in order that in possible subsequent treatments of the patient, the treating physician can then, with the agreement of the patient, acquire objective reliable information about the previous health history of the patient.
A video recording of the operation can provide assistance for the furnishing of evidence here both for the physician and the patient. Here however it must be ensured that the video recording actually reproduces all the actions and occurrences during the operation. A subsequent manipulation of the video material must be eliminated so that the video can be used as evidence.
The document EP 2 437 186 A1 discloses a method for producing a secure data set by means of a software application which is executed on a data processing system. Legally secure image data can be created with the method.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,809 discloses an apparatus and a method for secure recording and archiving of video data. The video data are signed digitally together with a status parameter and provided with a time stamp.
A video monitoring system is described in the document WO 2010/139619 A1. The system comprises at least one video camera, a server for data processing and encryption and a digital archive for the video data.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.